


Его личная Дресс Роза

by IrhelSol, Noctis_Karell



Series: Ледяной король [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Mini, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: Стать королём — значит посвятить себя стране. Но всегда ли страна этого стоит?
Series: Ледяной король [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548142
Kudos: 2





	Его личная Дресс Роза

**Author's Note:**

> фраза "Короли не могут править вечно" взята из Варкрафта и роликом из него же и вдохновлено  
Бета: IrhelSol, Einar Lars, за помощь с текстом спасибо Теодорик Ходячая Катастрофа

Холод. Ледяные иглы, вонзающиеся в кости. Вьюга, забивающая горло при каждом вдохе. Летний полдень, боящийся прикоснуться хоть краем луча.  
  
Люди смеются. Люди празднуют. Годовщина коронации, той самой, которая принесла благо. Великое благо!  
  
Дофламинго улыбается, стремясь окинуть высокомерным взглядом присутствующих. Король не должен показывать слабину. Король должен всегда быть выше простого люда. И никогда не окажется выше Дресс Розы.  
  
Когда-то давно Дофламинго был пиратом. С амбициями, с целями. И трон, принадлежащий ему как Донкихоту, он тоже хотел. Трон ждал его, принял в свои объятия и сковал морозом. Кровь Донкихотов давала жизнь этой маленькой стране, этому маленькому Сердцу Мира. Уничтожь её, и ничего не останется: оружие, о котором не знал никто, кроме тех, кто занимал трон по праву крови.  
  
Дресс Роза спала при Рику, стреноженная — и отомстившая всем потерянным столетием. Не процветала, не жила. Маленькая нищая страна с идиотами лже-королями, едва не сгубившими всё. Дофламинго кривится. Честность? Доброта? Человеколюбие? Кому они нужны, если мир вокруг пришёл в упадок, превратился в вотчину Мирового правительства, Дозора, пиратов.  
  
Тенрюбито — не истинные боги. Дофламинго понял это, вернувшись на родину, Дофламинго это исправил.  
  
Десять долгих лет. Он смотрит слезящимися глазами на солнце. Десять лет оно освещает другой, новый мир: без проклятого Гранд Лайна с его аномалиями — их больше нет. Без Мирового Правительства, ставшего лишь шайкой неприспособленных для жизни тенрюбито. Кого-то пожалели, кого-то нет. Большинство — нет, конечно. Но Дофламинго не было дела до гуманности. Он хотел развалить старый порядок, старый прогнивший мир, раздавить всех этих уродов. Лишить власти и обрести свою, безграничную, неоспоримую, — он это сделал. Сердце Мира исполняло волю своего Короля.  
  
Стоили его мечты этого? Ему уже было плевать.  
  
Люди чествуют его сегодня, не зная, что он умирает. Мучительно, страшно, но умирает, пока они пьют вино и смеются. А он улыбается. Таков удел настоящих Королей — жить своей страной и отдать ей всё. Уйти бы, бросить Дресс Розу, этот прекрасный отравленный цветок, но нет. «Только смерть разлучит нас», — сказали бы они друг другу, если бы пришлось играть официальную свадьбу. Дофламинго уже уходил, но холод никогда не оставлял его. На самых южных островах, где плавились даже камни. В самом тяжёлом наркотическом забытье, где нет ничего, — холод был.  
  
Дофламинго кутался в свою шубу, которая не приносила тепла. Пил отвары Ло, от которых чуть-чуть, ненадолго, становилось лучше, и проживал ещё один день. Он мог бы умереть, но кто из народа захочет убить его? Не на Ло же рассчитывать.  
  
Трафальгар Ло появился именно тогда, когда Дофламинго уже начал проклинать свою жизнь. Он принёс лекарства и кривую усмешку, за которой стыл холод почище того, что терзал Дофламинго. И Ло следовал за Дофламинго неотступной тенью, продлевая агонию. Бороться сил уже не было: вымерзало тело, вымерзала душа. И нет-нет, да проскальзывала мысль: как же хорошо, что он убил Росинанта. Других наследников у Дресс Розы не было.  
  
Праздник подходит к середине, а Дофламинго смотрит на солнце и не видит его. Оно слишком давно не греет.  
  
  
  
— Доффи, — невнятный шёпот выводит его из полусна. Он задремал на троне? Потерял сознание? Забылся? — Доффи…  
  
Как давно его не звали ласковым «Доффи». Но… нет. Росинант умер на Миньоне. Дофламинго убил его сам — выстрелом прямо в сердце. Почему же голос так похож?  
  
— Он не в себе, — а этот голос Дофламинго знает. Ядовитый и ненавистный, но приносящий облегчение. — Может быть, даже не понимает, что ты с ним разговариваешь.  
  
Рука, коснувшаяся щеки, кажется обжигающе горячей. Дофламинго не хочет, чтобы её убирали.  
  
— Доффи, — повторяет голос. — Это я. Я не умер.  
  
Какая разница, кто умер, а кто нет, когда ладонь такая приятная?  
  
— Я знаю про Дресс Розу.  
  
Дофламинго открывает глаза. Сквозь плотные шторы пробиваются лучи утреннего солнца, полосами ложась на знакомое и незнакомое лицо.  
  
— Росинант?  
  
Боль от холода уходит, оставляя только лёгкое покалывание, и Дофламинго ещё не понимает, что это значит. Только смутные догадки. Роси… здесь. Дресс Розе нужен другой король.  
  
— Кора-сан, — Ло тяжело сглатывает. — Уходи. Ты не должен…  
  
— Я думаю, мой брат искупил все свои грехи. Не только передо мной.  
  
— Ты будешь хреновым королём, — Дофламинго пытается говорить твёрдо, но голос подводит. А ему так многое хочется сказать: и то, что Роси дурак, и то, что ему интересно, как тот выжил. Но сил на это просто нет. Есть только тепло, исходящее от брата, которое обещает освобождение и покой.  
  
— Короли не могут править вечно, — Росинант нависает над лицом Дофламинго, бесконечно далёкий и неумолимый, как Сердце Мира. — Но у Дресс Розы всегда должен быть король. Иначе никак.  
  
Сердце Мира. Его Корасон. Судьба, да? Дофламинго ненавидит судьбу.  
  
— Не надо. Пусть оно горит синем пламенем! Корасон. Роси...  
  
— Кора-сан, не…  
  
— Мы уже обо всём договорились, — отрезает Росинант, и Дофламинго не понимает ничего. Он ощущает, как тонет в тёплых волнах, и они не приносят боли, как было раньше. Ему хорошо и хочется спать, он знает, что кошмаров больше не будет. Вот только Роси…  
  
Что есть сил Дофламинго сжимает запястье брата, словно боится, что тот уйдёт. А он и боится. Дофламинго понимает, что всегда был эгоистом, но Росинант только скупо улыбается, не убирая руку. И молчит, как раньше. Это привычно и даже приятно.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Доффи.  
  
И покрывало сна падает, укутывая и отсекая всякое желание просыпаться.  
  
Дофламинго не видит снов.  
  
***  
  
— Ты знаешь, что делать, — Кора-сан смотрит на Ло в упор, и тот отводит взгляд. Меньше всего Ло когда-либо хотел править. Тем более Сердцем Мира.  
  
— Это вечность, Кора-сан. Ты застынешь в вечности, как букашка в куске смолы.  
  
— Я знаю, — тот закуривает таким привычным жестом, что по-детски на глаза наворачиваются слёзы. — У Короля должны быть наследники, но Доффи как-то умудрился за всю жизнь не сделать ни одного бастарда. А я был так прекрасно мёртв.  
  
Ло через силу улыбается. Десять лет он прожил рядом с почти мертвецом, чтобы тот как следует помучился и не сдох раньше времени. А Кора-сан всё испортил, у Коры-сан всегда был к этому талант. Ну надо же… вернуться из мёртвых, чтобы заменить брата. Потому что так захотела Дресс Роза. А кто после? Да никого. И древние пророчества гласят, что как только исчезнет последний Король, то сгинет и мир. Не самая дерьмовая судьба, как считал Ло, но Кора-сан был против. Кора-сан пришёл сам, ведомый какими-то непонятными Ло силами. Невидимыми и куда более жестокими, чем вся наука и медицина вместе взятые.  
  
— Короли не могут жить вечно, да? — переспрашивает он, и голос надламывается, как у усталого, напуганного ребёнка, тянущего заветное: «это же скоро закончится?» Отвратительно.  
  
Кора-сан молча кивает и тушит окурок о ладонь. Тот шипит, но не оставляет следов. Удивляться этому нет времени. Изучать, расспрашивать, побыть вместе — ни на что нет грёбаного, ускользающего из рук времени. Зачем ты снова меня спас, Кора-сан?! Зачем спасаешь этот ненужный мир?..  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Ни черта не хорошо. Похоронить Кору-сан в пространственном стазисе! Жив и мёртв одновременно. Ло надеется, что его не будет мучать холод, как Дофламинго. Но Ло никогда об этом не узнает. Он будет править страной, которая подарила многим счастье, а у него отняла всё.  
  
— Дресс Роза твоя, — Кора-сан кладёт руку ему на плечо, и Ло неслышно выговаривает:  
  
— Пространство.  
  
Потом — дело техники. Ло отстранённо дирижирует, управляя чужой жизнью и смертью, а внутри что-то воет, рыдает, как много лет назад, когда он убегал с Миньона, оставляя Кору-сан лежать в снегу навечно. Сейчас он делает почти то же самое. Замедлить все жизненные процессы, почти остановить, как заморозить, почти... Странная, опасная рокировка, лишь для того, чтобы Росинант не мучился, как Дофламинго. И, может быть, за оставшийся срок, Ло найдёт выход. Или попробует применить технику бессмертия на себе.  
  
Или применит на Корасоне — если, как в сказках про духов, заточённых в бутылке, возненавидит его под конец.  
  
Наконец.  
  
Кора-сан почти как живой. До тех пор, пока жив Ло. Дресс Розе всё равно, кто формально правит страной, ведь Донкихот Росинант жив, привязан невидимой цепью к трону и питает его, этого достаточно. И, глядя в умиротворённое лицо, неожиданно Ло чувствует не холод, словно его забрал с собой Кора-сан. А безумную, тяжёлую ответственность. Жизнь Ло всегда была местью, и ответственность он нёс только за жизнь Дофламинго. А теперь он должен спасать и нести ответственность за жизни тысяч: за весь чёртов мир, за людей по ту и эту сторону Гранд Лайна. За проклятых Донкихотов.  
  
Кора-сан вновь переворачивает его жизнь и наполняет новым смыслом — и снова против воли Ло.  
  
За это Ло ненавидит обоих Донкихотов, эгоистично изменяющих чужие жизни, но не может от них отказаться.  
  
Это его личная Дресс Роза.


End file.
